


[Comic][SRB2018]Lover's Eyes

by Angeltigerdragon, SDSlanderson



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Jermey is only a shadowy figure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Fan comic of Hernan and Kirkpart of the 2018 SuperBat Reverse Bang





	1. Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Read the [Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447841/chapters/33373605)  
> Reblog Art on tumblr[Here](http://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/173343206532/title-lovers-eyes-enough-for-people-enough)  
> \--------------  
> Chapter 1 Art Prompt  
> Chapter 2 Mini comic accompanied the Story  
> \----------------------------  
> I recommend read the prompt and the mini comic separately.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Summary:  
> "Hernan and Kirk recovering after an intense battle battle on a gargoyle. They spent some quality time comforting and appreciating each other.

\------Prompt-----

\--------------------------

\-------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk's story based on a segment of [Lonely Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447841/chapters/33373674)

\-----------Kirk-----------

\----------------------------

\------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading =D  
> be sure to check out the amazing story and find out what happens next written by [Angeltigerdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon)  
> >> [Enough for People, Enough for Gods and Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447841/chapters/33373605)


End file.
